Because I Love You
by levinna95
Summary: Diva, Akila, Kayla dan Kelsea. 4 bersaudara yang sangat menyayangi satu sama lain. Setelah ibu mereka meninggal, ayah mereka, Mario, pergi ke Jepang selama beberapa tahun dan akhirnya menikah lagi dengan Naomi, sahabat lamanya. Lalu suatu kejadian membuat ke-4 bersaudara ini harus pindah ke Jepang, lalu bagaimana hidup mereka setelah itu?
1. Prolog

Prolog

Diva, Akila, Kayla dan Kelsea. 4 bersaudara yang sangat menyayangi satu sama lain. Ibu mereka, Thalia sudah meninggal saat si kembar Kayla dan Kelsea berusia 12 tahun. Setelah ibu mereka meninggal, ayah mereka, Mario, pergi ke Jepang selama beberapa tahun dan akhirnya menikah lagi dengan Naomi, sahabat lamanya. Sejak mereka menikah, Mario dan Naomi tinggal di Jepang, walaupun hanya beberapa bulan. Kemudian Naomi lebih memilih untuk mendampingi anak-anak tirinya di Jakarta, sehingga Mario selalu mengunjungi Naomi, Diva dan adik-adiknya sebulan sekali.


	2. Chapter 1

Hari ini suasana di AEON Mall sangat ramai. Banyak anak-anak muda berkumpul untuk menonton live music, terutama untuk menyaksikan performance group Trois. Ada seorang gadis yang terlihat gelisah. Namanya Kayla. Ia memngambil handphone dan menghubungi seseorang.

 _"_ _Halo ,Kay.. kamu udah di venue?"_ Tanya Vitara, orang yang ditelpon Kayla.

 _"_ _Udah, Vi. Kalian dimana? Udah ditanyain panitianya terus nih…"_ ujar Kayla.

 _"_ _Bentar, Kay… Macet parah nihhh…"_ ujar Vika lagi.

 _"_ _Ya lu urusin dulu lah…. Udah tau macet gini!"_ teriak seseorang di telpon. Ternyata itu Shilla.

 _"_ _Gue udah nego dari tadi!"_ Balas Kayla kesal. Lalu ia mematikan telpon dan membatin. _'Mereka mah enak, tinggal tau beres aja. Sementara aku? Huufftt…'_

Lalu pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Kayla kaget dan berbalik, ternyata itu Vanya dan Alena sahabatnya.

"Vanya, Alena... Bikin kaget aja.." Ujar Kayla.

"Lagian kamu serius banget sih..." Ujar Alena.

" Kayla tuh tadi marah, Len. Ekspresinya jadi flat, mukanya merah gitu deh. Hahaha." Ujar Manda. Alena tertawa, dan Stefi memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Ehhh,, jangan monyong-monyong gitu, cuma Alena yang pantes." Ujar Manda.

Kayla tertawa.

"By the way, ini mulainya jam 2 kan ya? Sekarang udah mau jam 3 lohh… mereka kemana ya?" Tanya Alena.

" Ah, paling macet. Tadi aku juga kena macet kok." Jawab Kayla.

Tak lama kemudian suasana bertambah ramai. Group Trois sudah datang dan sedang dikawal masuk. Kayla, Vanya dan Alena terdorong oleh orang-orang. Apalagi group Trois berjalan di dekat tempat mereka berdiri.

Beberapa kali, Kayla bertatapan dengan Shilla, salah satu anggota group itu. Shilla melotot dan Stefi balas melotot.

Penampilan group Trois berjalan lancar. Mereka membawakan 4 lagu. Vanya dan Alena sangat menikmati acara, kecuali Kayla. Karena Manda adalah seorang fotografer,mereka berada di barisan depan. Manda memotret penampilan group Trois. Berkali-kali mata Kayla dan Shilla bertatapan, berkali-kali pula mereka saling melotot satu sama lain.

Setelah selesai menonton, Kayla, Vanya dan Alena makan di kafe. Vanya terlihat asyik melihat hasil fotonya, Alena sibuk dengan smart phonenya, sementara Kayla hanya terdiam.

"Eh guys, tadi Shilla enerjik banget yaa?Liat nih, fotonya keren-keren" ujar Vanya memecah suasana. Ia menunjukkan beberapa foto Shilla di kameranya.

"ah kalau itu sih kamu yang jago, Van…" sahut Kayla tanpa melihat foto Shilla.

"Tapi dia emang keren sih… ga salah kalau aku mengidolakan dia.." Ujar Vanya. Alena mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan Kayla hanya tersenyum tipis. Namun diam-diam ia menunjukkan muka muak pada pembicaraan mereka, terlebih kepada Shilla.

"Liat dong foto-fotonya…" pinta Alena. Vanya memberikan kameranya pada Alena. Alena pun asyik menggeser-geser foto di kamera Vanya. Sampai ia menemukan satu foto Shilla yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Eh liat ini deh…" ujar Alena pada dua sahabatnya. Ia menunjukkan foto tersebut. Kayla dan Vanya terperangah. Foto yang ditunjukkan Vanya adalah foto Shilla yang sedang menari sambil melotot pada _sesuatu-atau seseorang-_ Terlebih lagi mata Shilla seperti hampir melompat keluar.

Saking seriusnya melihat foto itu, mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang ikut memperhatikan foto itu. Orang itu melongokkan kepalanya dari atas bahu Vanya.

"wah!" seru gadis itu sambil bertepuk tangan.

Alena hampir menjatuhkan kamera milik Vanya, Vanya mendongak dan membentur tubuh gadis itu, dan tangan Kayla terbentur bagian bawah meja.

"Kelsea! Ngagetin tau gak?" Seru Alena pada gadis itu. Ternyata itu Kelsea, kembaran Kayla.

"Acaranya udah selesai? Kok kamu belum pulang?" Tanya Kelsea.

"Kamu sendiri ngapain di sini?" Tanya Kayla balik. Kelsea menunjuk kerumunan cewek di sudut kafe. "aku lagi kerja kelompok di situ.." ujar Kelsea.

"Kerja kelompok kok di kafe?" cibir Kayla.

"Ya udahlah ya, yang penting kerja wuuu.."sahut Kelsea. Kayla meleletkan lidahnya.

"Kel, udah nih… mau di apain lagi?" sahut Lisa, teman sekelompok Kelsea.

"Oke… Tunggu dulu!" seru Kelsea balik.

Lalu Kelsea menatap Kayla. "Ntar ketemu di rumah. Ada hal penting yang mau aku omongin." Kata Kelsea, lalu kembali ke teman-temannya.


End file.
